


Aeschynanthus

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto’s glossy and distracting.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Aeschynanthus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for the idea, Star54kar!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He does _amazing_ on the second lap—careens over the cliff and clips the railing but still lands on all four tires, speeding off in first place, while two NPCs explode in his dust. Noctis can feel himself grinning, but somehow, the victory’s less fulfilling without anyone to witness it. The five remaining cars behind him won’t applaud his amazing skill. Without once taking his eyes off the screen, he calls over his shoulder, “Hey, what’s taking so long!”

“Sorry,” Prompto shouts back, and there’s a slight echo to it—it sounds like he’s in the washroom. “Just making sure they wash out!” The tap runs, then stops.

“What washes out?”

Footsteps ring through the living room, thankfully coming closer. Prompto snorts, “Pfft, I knew you weren’t listening to me.”

“Dude, you were talking during a cutscene. C’mon!” And it was one he hadn’t seen before, too. He’s never actually beaten the entire Sewer City before. Now that he has, and has finally made it into the swamp, he expected his best bud to be right next to him, cheering loudly for every single race. The couch weighs down on the other end—Prompto’s finally retaken his proper place at Noctis’ side.

Something glistens in Noctis’ peripheral, and only because he already feels sort of bad for ignoring whatever it was Prompto said to him, he pauses the game to look. Prompto gives him a sheepish smile, grinning from ear to ear, those plush pink lips shimmering in the dim fluorescent light of Noctis’ apartment. They’re definitely not their normal shade—and Noctis would know, because he’s spent a good chunk of his life staring at Prompto’s mouth, waiting for a good chance to kiss it. They’re a little redder, brighter than usual: a vivid shade of rosy pink with a clear shine to them. He must be wearing lipstick. 

Noctis lets out a little, “Whoa,” because he’s never seen Prompto in makeup before, and even though Prompto’s perfectly beautiful when he’s all natural, there’s something intriguing about seeing those natural features enhanced. Prompto’s smile quirks like he knows and loves it. 

He leans in to peck Noctis’ cheek, pressing in hard, then wrenching back. Noctis splutters, “Whoa, whoa, whoa—!”

Hand reaching out to clasp Noctis’ chin, Prompto turns Noctis’ cheek to face him and mutters, “Shit, that’s so hot...”

“Dude! You can’t leave marks with that stuff—Iggy’ll kill me! And you! And then he’ll never let us see each other again!” Which would be a huge shame, especially now that Noctis knows Prompto knows how to apply makeup, because that means there’s a dozen other versions of Prompto Noctis still hasn’t made out with. He just hopes all of that makeup is non-stick and won’t leave impressions on his face. 

He can feel the wet mark where Prompto’s lips were. Prompto scratches under Noctis’ chin like soothing a cat—which usually does work on him—and promises, “It’s okay, man. I mean, yeah, it left a mark, but that was the whole point...”

“Leave it to you to turn me on and get me killed all in one day,” Noctis groans. Prompto laughs and kisses his jaw, pressing even harder this time, definitely leaving a big pink lipstick print like he’s some kind of cheating husband’s crisp white collar. 

“It’s cool, though, seriously. Iggy said no _hickeys_ —”

“He meant no marks _at all._ If the paparazzi gets even one picture—”

“Which is why I made sure it’ll wash right off! Seriously, I made extra-extra sure—I could cover you in kisses right now, paint your entire body in my lipstick, and one shower will hide all the evidence. ...I mean... unless you WANT to let me take a pic or two, which I’d totally love, but of course you don’t have to...”

Noctis pauses. He hadn’t put that together. That must’ve been why Prompto wasted ten minutes in the washroom before supporting his awesome gamer skills. He double-checks, “Really?”

“Dude, yeah, you know I love hot exclusives of you—”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Not the pics. No photos of this. I meant are you sure it’ll come off.”

Prompto taps his chest and holds up his hand. “I swear to the Six, bro.”

Sometimes Noctis thinks Prompto actually believes in the Six, so that must mean something. Besides, Prompto would never put their relationship in jeopardy. He’s pretty sure Prompto loves him as much as Ignis loves Ebony. And Ignis would bathe in Ebony if he could. 

Noctis loves Prompto more than both those loves combined, and he is totally into the idea of Prompto kissing him everywhere and leaving the forbidden marks they never dared before. Even if no one else will ever see it, _he_ will. He can go look in the mirror and see the remnants of Prompto all over his skin. And then he could borrow some lipstick and do the same to Prompto, maybe even make a contest out of it—who can cover the other in more kisses. That sounds like an even better game than Justice Monsters X, which is saying something, because Justice Monsters X got the best reviews since the first Kingdom Hearts. 

He finally settles on, “Alright. You can kiss me.”

Prompto finds a way to smile even wider, lovelier, glowing, and he ducks in to kiss Noctis right on the lips. Noctis can taste the faint tang of chemically strawberries and loves it.

He wants to kiss Prompto back. But the lipstick won’t show up properly on his tongue. So he turns back to the game instead and says, “Imma keep playing.”

“Cool. Imma strip you down and kiss every part of you until it looks like you’ve been run over by a mob of horny fangirls.”

“You’re the only fangirl for me, bro.”

“Aw, _bro._ ”

Noctis is grinning so hard it hurts. He turns for one more kiss, then un-pauses the game, going to town on the racetrack while Prompto goes to town on his body. On the fifth kiss, to Noctis’ shoulder, Prompto checks, “I’m more interesting than the game now, right?”

It’s no contest. “I’ll throw it out the window if you want.”

Prompto laughs and pecks his cheek, telling him, “You beat those asshole NPCs, babe.” 

So Noctis nods and does.


End file.
